Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the most common cause of blindness for the elderly in the developed world. Choroidal neovascularization (CNV) is a hallmark of the neovascular (wet) form of advanced AMD and leads to significant vision loss.
There is a need for new nutritional or pharmacological interventions that are safe over the long term for the treatment or prevention of diseases associated with neovascularization (e.g., AMD).